The Perfect Family story 3
by cinnysangel
Summary: cinny-ster series The Team looks into the disapearences of complete families and finds that a wanted man is the head of a local cult. After being held by a madman Julie and Spencer try to cope.
1. Chapter 1

**A cinny-ster fic**

**Second installment of the cinny-ster series The Perfect Family continues the story of Julianne Weaver. After suffering through a horrific ordeal at the hands of a sadistic killer, Julie makes a choice to leave Quantico. She has accepted a position in another department of the FBI. Spencer knows it is the only way they could be together but is having a hard time accepting it. There isn't much time to dwell on it because a case falls in their lap taking them to Little Rock Arkansas. Entire families disappear into thin air and local police chief believes a very dangerous criminal is to blame.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

**

* * *

**

**The Perfect Family**

**Chapter 1**

Julie and Spencer went to visit Tara in the hospital. She was sitting up in bed and looked to be feeling better. Her color had improved and she was putting on some weight again.

"Hi" she said when they walked in to the room.

Her shy smile was the best thing Spencer had ever seen. He suffered so much guilt over his part in her near death experience. He should have refused to participate, refused to carry her to the table. Flashbacks of being in that cell and being tortured to near death turned Spencer's face a ghostly white. He knew in his heart he didn't have much choice in his role that day. It was either do as Merritt Fleisher said or watch the woman he loved die.

Julie hugged Tara. Both of them missed the panicked looked on Spencer's face. He covered it by coughing dryly in his hand as he looked at her flowers and cards lined up on the windowsill. He recognized one. Julie had sent it to her the week after they had been cleared to return to duty. The scribbled signatures of the entire team covered the pretty card.

Tara looked at Reid closely. A small smile forming on her lips once again.

"Do you remember me?" Spencer asked his voice slightly shaky and off pitch. He struggled with his emotions. All of this was overwhelming. The last time he saw this young girl she was a hair line away from death. He knew what she looked like before she was kidnapped, and he would never forget the way she looked when he helped lay her out on that metal table to await slaughter. Today she was caught somewhere between her old self and that crumpled young girl hanging on to life in spite of all she suffered. The scars, like his and Julies would always be there, no matter how well they healed. They would fade, but that haunted look that said, 'I've seen too much'thatnever left.

"Yes, you're Dr. Reid." She smiled and reached her hand out to him.

He removed his hands from his pockets and for the first time today he relaxed. She didn't recoil when seeing him. She didn't freak out with memories of that awful time, although he could tell she was reliving it in the same way he was. All of them were. It was a bond they shared, one that never could be broken. They had defeated the monster together, had survived the worst time in their life. Even when it looked like it was over for them they had survived.

"Please, call me Spencer." He said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He sat on the edge of her bed, pulling Tara Zellner into a tight hug. Julie sat down too on the other side and the three of them held each other and cried.

xXx

Julie and Spencer spent as much time with Tara as they could in the next few weeks, flying back and forth between Philadelphia and Virginia. Life was moving along at a rapid pace. Rossi was well enough to return full time and Reid's injuries were almost non existent. The markings on his back were beginning to fade. Now and then he would wake up from nightmares. Therapy was helping, something Erin Strauss had insisted upon, for both of them. Julie hated to admit it, Straus was right_._ They seemed happy and the memory of Merritt Fleischer was fading.

Julie had decided to take a job in the Criminal Investigative Division. Her training was to begin in New York next week. The night she was to leave they made a stop at the BAU, everyone embraced Julie. They lingered a long time, chatting and having a good time. It only added to the lonely feeling that was beginning to settle over her. She had grown to love them like family. And if it weren't for their dedication and quick thinking both of them would be dead.

'How am I going to say goodbye?' Julie mused once again. Knowing this was the only way that she could have a life with Spencer made it a little easier. If only she didn't have to be away from him for so long.

Reid never left her side the whole time. After things settled down they spent some time holding each other. She hated to leave. She lifted her head off of Spencer's shoulder, "Promise me you'll go see Tara again before she goes home from the hospital."

"I promise" He said. Spencer put his hand on Julie's head, lowering it back to his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck and he rubbed her back. Tears welled up in Julie's eyes as she realized once again how much she was going to miss him. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. She felt like she would never see him again and her heart ached. Julie knew exactly where to put her hands so she avoided the still tender marks on his back. Every time she saw him without a shirt she would cringe knowing it was because of her that he was whipped to within inches of his life. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and landed on his shirt. Once one came the others soon followed. She silently wept in his arms missing him before she was even gone.

Spencer wondered how he was going to survive, living in separate states and not seeing her for four months. He knew she was crying and he had to fight his own tears. He had to remind himself over and over that she was just doing her job and he could see her on weekends if they didn't have a case. And most of all, something new to him completely, he had to remind himself that when she left, unlike the others who had left him, she was coming back!

An hour later it was time for Julie to go, she hugged everyone and said good bye. She even hugged Strauss which shocked the woman. She asked Spencer to stay behind and not go with her to the airport. He understood she didn't need another excuse to stay here, so he agreed. He walked her to the elevator and they kissed goodbye. When she got in and pressed the button, he stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching her until the doors closed. He lingered a long time after just staring. A part of his heart just got on that elevator and left for New York. He corrected himself mentally, 'All of your heart!' When he finally turned around, he saw Morgan there.

"You ok kid?" Morgan's tone was soft and worried.

Spencer swallowed and nodded, unable to speak.

"Well bro if you're ready JJ has something for us." Morgan's demeanor changed instantly. They had a case to work and he knew the only way to help Reid was to act like business as usual.

Reid followed Morgan to the table. Prentiss was the only one standing there.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Rossi brought in a file that needs our attention now. We are supposed to get on the jet."

"I'm not prepared." Reid replied.

"Hotch told me to get you on the plane, and worry about that stuff later." Emily replied over her shoulder as she led them to the elevators. "

This has got to be big." Morgan assumed.

* * *

The stench was unbearable. Anna stood in a mass grave, 20 feet long and 15 feet wide, a mere ten feet below ground level. Digging was the easy part. Dumping the body among the others would be harder. Anna climbed out of the pit and dusted herself off. In doing so the scarf she had around her mouth and nose slipped, the smell of rotting flesh assaulted her nostrils. Bile rose to her throat and she gagged. She must get away from this place. Not just the pit but from the ranch. "But how, and where would I go" she asked herself. Her old life was gone for good. If she went to the police they would ask about her children. _What could she tell them about that? She couldn't say they were dead. They would lock her up_. An idea began to form in Anna's head.

She drug the boy to the pit letting him roll down the side. Anna climbed back down. She began tossing dirt on him. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her own son, and her baby girl. _Where in this mess were they?_ She wasn't allowed to be here when they were buried.

After her task was done she walked back towards the ranch. The meeting house was in the center of the expansive FLG ranch. Off to the right were the dorms called Rachel's house. Anna stopped for a minute. She wondered how long she could be gone before they came looking for her. She had to take a chance. And this way she would know for sure if her plan would work. She tied her scarf around her head, as was customary and walked to Rachel House. Standing outside of a window she watched a woman with a baby. She was wearing a scarf like Anna's. Anna recognized her, this woman was a midwife. Soon this baby would be in the arms of another woman who would raise it as her own.

* * *

In the Jet Spencer kept chewing his finger nails and moving around in his seat. Morgan was trying to ignore it because Reid's sudden restlessness was grating on his nerves. They were stuck here waiting until all was set into motion and they could take off. Rossi and Hotch had yet to board the jet so they couldn't even get started on the case.

"Spencer!" Morgan's exasperated voice was a little too loud.

A few seconds ticked by and then Reid said, "Huh?" Completely unaware that Morgan had used his first name, something he rarely did.

Morgan let out a long breath and said, "Will you please call her."

Spencer opened his eyes wide surprised by Morgan, then looked at the ceiling and turned his head to gaze out the window. A second later he switched positions in his seat and went back to chewing his finger nails.

Morgan said "I give up!" and moved to another seat.

Emily asked "What's going on?" as Morgan took the chair next to her.

"This is going to be a long four months." Morgan complained.

Emily put her hands on the arms of her chair lifting her body up out of her seat, stealing a glance at Reid. She settled back into her chair, the leather creaking with her movement. "Looks like a lost puppy." She whispered to Derek.

Reid was thinking of Julie. Her red hair and how it smelled like lavender, the soft features of her face, the little sprinkle of freckles across her nose, her tiny delicate hands, her green eyes, that appeared to be a different color with the change of her mood. Her soft skin and small waist, the list was endless. He was so wrapped up in thought he didn't notice Rossi and Hotch board the jet. He was snapped out of his day dream when Hotch called his name.

"Reid?" Hotch said it again. "Are you alright?" Hotch asked Spencer as he held out the case file. "Yes, I was just thinking." Spencer replied.

"Good" Hotch sat down. He opened the file on his lap and Reid did the same.

Rossi began, "Last week I got a call from an old friend, Dale Abbott, who is a private investigator in Little Rock Arkansas. She called to let me know of the situation going on there." At the mention of "she" Morgan looked up. Rossi noticed and cocked his head to the left, "Yes, _she_, Dale Louise Abbott." He read Morgan's thoughts. "On the first page you will see a list of thirteen families reported missing, followed by pictures of each of them." Rossi continued.

"What does this have to do with us?" Emily asked. "Wouldn't this be handled by the local authorities?"

"Normally" Rossi said.

"JJ interrupted, "Why do I sense a big _but _coming?"

"Rossi looked in her direction, "Normally, _**but**__, _three days ago the woman on the first page, Patricia Landers was found dead on high way 40. She was dressed in the customary clothing of FLG Ranch…"

Reid finished Rossi's sentence "Run by Jacob Jessup.

"Who's Jacob Jessup?" Morgan asked.

Hotch answered. "Jessup is on the top of FBI most wanted list."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Family**

**Adding to Reid's discomfort.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After landing the team piled into an SUV. With Rossi diving, Hotch took the passenger seat, JJ and Emily took the middle and Morgan and Reid climbed into the back.

Emily was seated behind Rossi; she turned sideways in her seat looking at Morgan. "You don't keep up with the list?"

"One dirt bag at a time, please." Morgan replied. JJ nodded in agreement.

They drove for an hour. JJ squirmed in her seat, "How long until we get there?" she asked Rossi. She needed to go to the bathroom and wished she had gone while on the jet.

"About a half hour, maybe forty five minutes." He answered.

"Would you stop at the next gas station? PLEASE!" She said.

Rossi chuckled, "Sure" A mile down the road he pulled into a truck stop. JJ jumped out of the SUV before it rolled to a stop. She ran into the building and came back out with a plank of wood with the word restroom carved into it and a key attached to the end. She ran to the bathroom. Morgan and Prentiss climbed out of the SUV, watching JJ in amusement.

Reid walked to the gas station in search of aspirin. Inside Morgan spotted a local police officer refilling his coffee cup. He nodded at the man as he grabbed his items. Reid stood in front of a rack examining his choice of medicine before choosing two "tension headache" packs.

"I'm done kid meet you outside." Morgan took his Red Bull of the counter, gathered his change from the clerk and walked out.

Spencer went to the counter to pay for a bottle of water and his aspirin. While reaching for his wallet he pushed the end of his blazer out of the way and the cop spotted his gun.

As soon as Reid stepped through the door a voice behind him spoke with authority.

"You have some ID?" The officer said as he instinctively put his hand on his weapon.

Spencer stopped, turned around slowly as he removed his wallet from his pocket. Morgan paused at the SUV waiting to get in. Rossi, noticing the conversation going on between the cop and Spencer, rolled his window down.

"What's going on, there?' He said to Hotch.

The police officer looked at Spencer's ID. He clicked the radio attached to his shoulder, requesting back up. Then he asked Reid if he could see another form of Identification.

"What's wrong with my badge." he asked.

"Kid there is no way this is real, you're not old enough." The cop replied.

Hotch got out of the car and approached the officer, ID in hand. "SSA Aaron Hotchner." He introduced himself. "Is there a problem?"

Seeing Hotch's badge the cop returned Reid's and said, "No sir" Embarrassed he added, "Have a nice day."

Hotch and Reid walked back to the SUV. JJ looked at Morgan before they got there, "Not a word!" She warned.

Morgan held his stomach and laughed. Reid sat next to Morgan crossed his arms, then thought of a better way to pass the time, he chewed his nails.

A little while later the team pulled into the Summit of Blue Hill.

xXx

"Tell me why we drove two hours through Arkansas, when we could have landed in Bobwhite airport seven miles from Blue Hill." Prentiss said.

"Because, the Field Office left our vehicle in Little Rock." Rossi rolled his eyes. "One more complaint and I'm pulling this car over." Rossi fumed.

Hotch glanced in Dave's direction, he hadn't seen him this agitated in a long time.

When the SUV pulled up to the house, Dale Abbott was waiting on the steps to her porch. She half jogged half waked to the street to meet them.

"David!" she said with a song in her voice and a warm embrace.

Dale was a five foot three inch woman with short brown hair. She was wearing jeans and cowboy boots, and a blue t-shirt with a decal of the American flag on it. A simple blue stone set in a gold setting on her left hand and a watch on her right wrist.

"Dale I would like you to meet, SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Derek Morgan, and SSA Jennifer Jareau."

Dale said "How do you do" to each of them. "Come on in" she started to walk back to the house, Pete will be here shortly.

Hotch put his hand on Rossi's arm stopping him, "Who invited us here, Dave?" "Unofficially, Pete Swartz Blue Hill's chief of police.

Hotch clenched his jaw. "JJ, make this official" Hotch said.

"Yes sir." She pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

* * *

Peter Swartz strode up the walkway to Dale Abbott's house. Just like he normally did every night, but this time it was for business. He didn't ring the bell instead he just walked in.

"Hey Peach." He yelled when he walked through the door into the foyer.

"In the kitchen" she yelled back. He hung his hat on the hook by the door, and jogged down the hallway. Once there he kissed Dale on the cheek, patting her on the backside, oblivious to anyone else in the room. Dale cleared her throat and nudged her head towards their guests. He took Hotch's hand in his and shook it vigorously.

"Pete Swartz" He smiled at Hotch. Dale introduced everyone using their names leaving the titles out. Pete shook each hand with the same zest he had with Hotch. If you were on the outside looking in you would have thought they were having a gathering of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Family**

**Case or no case.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After a few moments of chatting about the trip, Pete holding most of the conversation, Dale disappeared into a small office off the kitchen. She returned a few moments later carrying a cardboard box. Pete seen her coming and jumped to help her.

"I'm alright Big Pete" she said." Emily leaned in to say something to JJ when Dale added, "Since we got engaged last December, Pete thinks I need help with everything."

"The gentlemanly thing to do Peach" He swatted her again. Emily looked at Rossi, who seemed to be right at home.

As soon as the lid was off the box, the demeanors of Dale and Pete changed. Gone was the light hearted banter. This was the first glimpse into Pete, as chief of police. Up until now everyone was standing, except for Rossi. JJ took a seat between Reid and Emily on a bench that looked strangely like a pew. On the other side of a long wooden table Morgan and Hotch sat on a backless bench seat. Pete took the head of the table opposite Rossi. Dale poured everyone coffee. Morgan slid closer to Hotch to make room for Dale once she was finished.

Pete placed a picture of Patricia Landers on the table. She was wearing a black suit, red silk top, a strand of white pearls were around her neck, gold hoop earrings modest makeup, and her hair was chestnut brown dyed, cut short parted to the side.

"Up till two years ago Patricia Landers was a bank manager at Sylvan Hills Union Bank. She disappeared in June, along with her husband Michael and their 11 year old autistic son Charlie. Her sister reported her missing on," Pete looked at the paper in front of him. Dale said, reciting from memory, "The 28th."

"Right June 28th," Pete continued. She hadn't been seen for two years. Then she shows up at the station in Blue Hill, dressed like this." Pete tossed a crime scene photo of Patricia Landers, lying on the side of highway 40, her throat slashed.

"There's not a lot of blood here." Reid tapped the photo.

Patricia was wearing a floral print dress, sneakers, tan socks and a scarf, tied around her head. No make up, no jewelry and her hair had grown. A hint of a braid peaked out from behind her shoulder.

"Why was she in the station?" Hotch asked. Pete pulled a sheet from the box and handed it to Hotch.

"I took the report." Pete said

"Patricia had wandered into the station at 4:30pm and I was just about ready to wrap up my day." Pete began. "I called Dale and told her to get ready, we would go down to Bale's Bar and Grill for dinner. I saw Patricia and I knew her immediately. Not many people round here, you forget. She said "Pete I'm in trouble." I asked her to sit and she was very nervous, refusing the chair, she seemed frightened. So I started talking about the baby in her arms. I asked her when she had it an all."

Pete took a long swig of coffee before continuing his story. "She said the baby was a gift from God and she did not deserve it. She said she had done something awful and wanted me to help her. I asked about her boy, Charlie. She got agitated and I didn't want to push, so I waited till she went on." Another pause, another sip of coffee.

"That's when Jessup walked in, he was with a woman, and I did not get her name." Pete looked at the report to make sure he hadn't." He claimed that Patricia's husband was worried sick over her. And Patricia had taken this woman's baby. The thing is Patricia never said that they were lying. She handed the baby over to that woman. That is when Michael Landers came in. He made a huge fuss over her and ushered her out of the door. I questioned Jacob Jessup some more and he confided in me that Patricia was having some psychotic episodes, he called them. I didn't know what to think. There wasn't a crime committed. Not one that I was aware of, at least not one that someone was making a claim of. Two days later we found her body."

"The report doesn't say if the husband was brought in for questioning" Morgan said.

"He wasn't I couldn't find him." Pete answered.

"And there is this." Dale Abbott, quiet up until now, handed a sheet of paper to Morgan. "A missing person's report?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yup, up in Gravel Ridge" Pete replied. "She's from there, has family up in that area." Dale said, "Jessup told Pete the last time he seen the family was that night, at the station. He said Michael asked if he could take Patricia and Charlie away to see her family."

"I gave my blessing" is what Jessup said." Pete filled in the details.

Dale concluded. "This here is all I have. See I was hired by Patricia's sister to look into her disappearance and I did. Pete has more at the station."

Hotch stood, I'd like to see the rest of the file and the crime scene. But for tonight we better get checked into a hotel…"

"The heck you would!" Dale Abbott said in a sing song voice. "This here is a bed and breakfast during tourist season. And ya'll are booked for rooms here. I won't take no for an answer."

Hotch stared at Dave, this was the second time Rossi was on the receiving end of that glare.

Once out of the kitchen Hotch told Rossi, "I don't think there is much here that needs our attention. A murder that seems to be unrelated to any other and thirteen families in my opinion, could have decided on their own to live on the FLG Ranch and that is not a crime."

* * *

Anna pulled herself from the window. She began walking back to her dorm. Her husband would be there waiting for her. The rules of the ranch were that a husband and wife were not permitted to live together until the baby would be rewarded them. Anna was fine with that, since this man was not the husband she came to this place with. Michael Landers had made her his wife a week ago. Anna thought of the pictures. Jacob had insisted that every child have a photo taken of them, after they died. Jacob felt it was insurance to keep anyone from leaving the ranch. Anna knew if her plan would work, she needed to get her hands on that photo album.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Perfect Family**

**Coming home.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The following morning Hotch just got out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. Standing outside of the tub he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Just a minute." He called from the bathroom. He heard the knock again and walked into the room as Dale Abbott opened the door. "She was shocked to find him standing there dripping wet in a bath towel.

"Excuse me Agent Hotchner, I…I thought you had gone down stairs" She quickly backed out of the room and closed the door a bit to hard shaking the picture that hung on the wall.

Hotch delayed coming down stairs long enough. He didn't know how he would face Dale after this mornings run in. He should have insisted they go to a hotel. "Stupid!" he scolded himself.

Reid had spent the worst night in his life trying to sleep. Julie called him and said she hated New York and wished she never made this choice. Her words haunted him.

"Spencer I shouldn't have gone, I should have just taken some time off. Everyday I wake up sick to my stomach thinking about all of this. It's worse now that I am actually here. I'm afraid my mind is not on my job and I am going to do something stupid and put someone life in jeopardy."

Those words kept playing inside his head like a stuck record. He saw Hotch come down stairs and by looks of it he didn't fair much better last night.

JJ sat at the table, Hotch caught part of her comments to Emily.

"….there's not even locks on the doors… No internet, barely cell phone service. How can we stay here and do our jobs?" She looked at Hotch for an answer. Hotch glanced around the room. Morgan and Rossi were not down yet; Prentiss and JJ were having coffee. His team was miserable and he did the only thing he knew how to do, he pulled the plug.

"Everyone please take all of your things with you today. We are needed at the Field office tonight."

JJ sipped her coffee, smiling into her cup. The Field house, in Fort Worth Texas is 320 miles away. They would do all they could for Pete and Dale today and by tomorrow they would be on their way home. Silently she thanked Hotch for his quick thinking.

Pete Swartz walked in to the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee, and said Good morning to everyone. "Ready to get to the station?" he asked.

* * *

Julie called Garcia. "It's about time someone calls home." She said when answering. "What can I do for you Julie?" '

"I just needed to talk to a familiar voice." She said.

Garcia heard the distinct sound of pills rattling in a bottle. "Is everything alright" she asked "are you sick?"

Julie felt like Garcia could be watching her, and it made her paranoid. "Tums, I think I am getting an ulcer."

"Sweetie you just take it easy. Get through this and all will be fine. You'll see!"

After talking with Penelope she knew she had to call Reid and tell him everything. Julie dialed Reid again. Two hours later she was on her way back to Virginia.

Spencer sat in the SUV on the way to Blue Hill Police station, alternating between chewing his fingers and smiling about nothing.

"Kid, I'm going to cuff you, if you don't quit with the fingers." Morgan threatened.

JJ turned around in her seat, "Yea what's up with you Spence?" Spencer couldn't answer he just stifled a laugh.

Knowing Julie was home set Spencer back into normal mode. He no longer worried about her safety and he knew she could work out her career later if she wanted to. Her reasoning for coming home made Spencer smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Perfect Family**

**Unwrapping the mystery.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dale Abbott drove her pickup down the dirt road leading to FLG. The same routine she had every Tuesday. She pulled into the parking spot out in front of the Meeting hall. The children came running up to her. Before she could fully remove herself from the pickup, they surrounded her. She took some candy out of her pockets giving a piece to each of them. The women followed the children to the truck. She lowered the tail gate and started to unload the boxes. They took them from her stacking them on the steps of the meeting place. Inside each box was a care package for every woman on the ranch, containing personal items including shampoo, deodorant, razors and products the women were not allowed to leave the ranch to buy.

A woman, Dale knew only as Mary, came up to her and gave her a loaf of homemade bread. 'Thank you!" Dale gushed over the gift. "Is there anyone new?" she asked. Mary shook her head. "Ok, takes these anyway, just in case." She handed Mary two more boxes from the front of the truck.

"God bless you." Mary said to Dale as they both held onto a box.

Dale could see a pleading looking on Mary's face and she wondered about it. 'Was this woman being held against her will?'

When Dale was getting back in her truck to leave she noticed Jacob Jessup standing on the steps of the chapel. He had his hands on his hips and a serious expression. Dale had his permission to come there on a Tuesday but today she felt like Jessup disapproved of her presence. An uneasy feeling settled over Dale as she drove away.

**xXx**

Anna Greene took a huge chance in giving that bread to Dale Abbott. Jessup had told her never to give her real name and she had listened, telling Dale that he name was Mary. Jessup thought he was God and by giving the name Mary she had essentially made herself the mother of Jessup. If she could have gotten away with it she would have called herself Judas because she was about to betray him. She smiled inwardly never showing it on her face as she helped the other woman load the items into the meeting house. Jessup was far from being God. He was just a man. A worthless man like every other man she had known. As for God Anna knew her sins were beyond forgiveness she just hoped she could be shown a sliver of mercy.

Dale thought about the Mary again when she was getting her meal prepared for her house guests. She would serve the homemade bread with the stew she planned.

* * *

JJ and Reid were both on their cell phones checking in at home. JJ took a comfortable spot in the corner of the station sitting on a wooden chair meant for visitors at the station or the accused. She toyed with the handcuff anchor screwed into the desk. She wondered if this place still used them or if they used the ankle restraints commonly used in other areas of the country. Her mind was half on the conversation and half on her duties when Will started once again with his argument that JJ should be home with Henry.

"He ran on the sidewalk." Will explained Henry's scraped knees.

JJ longed to kiss Henry's booboo and told Will to do it for her. She wanted more time with her son. Wanted to be home with him on a regular basis but between the two of them their jobs were dangerous. Will's being more so than JJ's. Sure she was in the line of fire on more than one occasion but it still was less than his position. Someone had to make money for them to live and hers paid better too. Why couldn't he see that? Why did he insist on bringing it up all the time lately?

"Did you give it any more thought?" Will asked her.

JJ took a deep breath before answering. She knew why the moment he asked. Will wanted another baby. "Honestly, Will, being away from Henry now and missing him as much as I do." She paused took a deep breath before going on. "I feel so guilty. I can't begin to think of leaving two children behind."

Will was hurt, and he knew this wasn't the time to be asking, but he plugged ahead, "You told me you would think about it." He couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice. "I could go back to work."

"And then what?" she said. "Our children would be without both of us!" She was getting a bit loud. Hotch looked at her. JJ turned her back on him and spoke softer into the phone, "Will can we talk about this when I get home?"

"What's to talk about? You made up your mind!" Will disconnect the call. JJ Closed her phone and turned around; Hotch was still looking at her, concern written all over his face. She bit her lip and shook her head _no_. Hotch didn't push the issue if she needed to talk he would be there for her. He knew she just needed a little time and she would be fine.

Reid went into the hall standing on the other side of a glass panel door before he quietly asked Julie what the doctor said. Concern in his voice made Julie soften hers and hide her own fears. "Everything positive" she reassured him. "See you when you get back. I love you."

He hung up and joined the others at Pete Swartz's office.

Pete showed the team all he had on Patricia Landers. It wasn't much and they reviewed the information on FLG. The Ranch was formed by Robert Lexington Bishop in 1974. Robert Bishop led the ranch till 1986. And after a 23 month stint in prison for assault, his son Jacob took over for his ailing father, who later died in 1989 of lung cancer. Shortly after his father's death Jacob changed his name to Jessup, his mother's maiden name.

"The FLG ranch housed 140 members in 1974, and grew to 710 community members in 1987, with a reported 1,300 members currently living on the 100 acre land". Reid stated as a matter of fact.

"You've done your homework" Rossi replied

"Actually, not recently, I've researched cult activities in the United States after La Plata."

"So you won't be in that position again." JJ said.

"_When,_ I'm in that position again." Reid clarified.

"What does FLG stand for?" Prentiss spoke up.

Flipping a page in his notes Hotchner replied, "Faithful Lamb of God"

"You were at La Plata? Whew wee! "Pete said. Pete stood and adjusted his belt, making a futile attempt at pulling it over his round belly. "How about heading to route 40?"

Hotch said "Reid, Rossi, the two of you, come with me. Morgan, Prentiss head out to Gravel Ridge, try and find out who made that missing person's report. JJ work with Garcia and see if you can find Michael Landers." JJ flipped open her phone dialing before Hotch finished talking.

* * *

Anna moved a large pot of boiling water off the burner.

At the same time Dale lit the fire under her stew.

Anna thought, _Soon things will be different._

Dale whistled softly, _soon the house will be full. _

She went to the counter and retrieved the bread, unwrapping it; she lifted it up to put it on the cutting board. Underneath the bread tucked in the dish cloth was an envelope addresses to Pete. She left the stew simmering on the stove, running out to the truck. Ten minutes later she was standing in the police station. She told the dispatcher to get Pete on the radio. Pete called the station on his cell phone. He was surprised to hear Dale on the other end of the line. She told him about her afternoon and the letter.

He said, "Peach open it will ya." She did as she was told, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Uh Big Pete you need to get back here." She hung up and looked at the post mortem Polaroid picture of Charlie Landers.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Perfect Family**

**Leave…**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Pete made an abrupt U-turn. Rossi was thrown into Reid, who was pinned to his door. Hotch braced himself. When Pete straightened the car Hotch asked,

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"Peach, uh Dale just got a letter we need to look at. She says it's urgent."

"Back at the station Hotch looked at the photo. He asked Dale what she knew about the woman who gave it to her. She didn't know much, just a first name.

"I don't even think it is her right name." Dale replied.

"We got to get over there." Pete stood, ready for action.

"Hold on there." Hotch stood up to address Pete. "We need to move slowly here, Chief Swartz. We must open up communication with this woman." At the use of his formal title Pete sat back down.

"OK Agent Hotchner. How do you suppose we do that?"

* * *

Jacob sat in the chapel waiting for his meeting to begin. His church's elder, Russ Myers came in and said, "Jacob we have a problem."

"There is no problem that the Lord can not conquer, Russ. Do you dare have such little faith while standing in his presence?"

"Charlie Landers picture is missing."

Jacob stood up; he walked to the pulpit and slammed his fist down on it. He didn't speak for a few moments. Then in a calm voice he said, "Seems Patricia wasn't the only one in that family to be against me, take the Doklan's to the meeting house. And bring Michael Landers here."

* * *

Julie took her request papers to Quantico. She exited the elevator and walked down the hallway. The only sound was her shoes clicking off the tile floor. She almost expected to see Spencer there. She didn't feel well, and she stopped in the hall, balanced her purse on her knee, digging around for her medicine. Strauss came out of her office and interrupted Julie.

"Agent Weaver, your request seems sudden." Erin Strauss interrogated. "Your transfer barely had time to cool down. Now your wish is to take a leave of absence."

"Yes it has been approved by my unit chief in New York ma'am. All I need is your signature." Julie held out the paper work.

Straus snatched it from Julie's hand "Well by all means, let's have at it." Strauss led Julie into her office. Unsatisfied by the answer Julie gave her as to why she was leaving. Signing the papers Strauss added, "You've seen your therapist I presume and all is well?" Julie did not comment any further. She walked out of the office. As soon as she was back in the hall she ran to the bathroom.

**xXx**

Julie stood at the sink and rinsed her mouth with water before swallowing the pills she didn't get to take before Strauss saw her. She splashed water on her face and blotted it with a paper towel. She reapplied lib balm and brushed her hair. Looking in the mirror Julie almost didn't recognize her own image. She had lost eight pounds and there were dark circles under her eyes. "How long with I look like this" she asked out loud.

Julie heard the toilet flush in the end stall. Garcia came walking out. Penelope heard Julie be sick, but she didn't comment on it. She went to the sink washed her hands. As soon as she dried them she gave Julie a huge hug. "When did you get back?" She asked.

"Last night" Julie answered.

"Is something wrong?" Penelope realized that Julie wasn't supposed to be here. "No, I just need to take some time off. I brought in my paperwork."

"Oh good, come we will talk in the cubby" Penelope put her arm around Julie's shoulder, squeezing her tight.

Once inside Garcia's office, she relaxed a bit. She knew Penelope had many questions, but to her credit she did ask any of them.

"Have you heard from Reid today?" Garcia asked. She handed Julie a glass of peach tea in a lime green cup, with a pink crazy straw.

"Yes this morning." Julie smiled at the straw and took a small sip, afraid she may get sick again.

"I don't know what I have to do to warrant a phone call" Garcia complained.

"They haven't called you?" Julie sounded genuinely concerned. Then she added, "That means there isn't much of a case."

* * *

**Author's note: If you are reading this story as of 8/16/2010 it is going through a re-write if the next chapter repeats it is because it isn't yet replaced. I do hope to have it al done by 8/17 Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Perfect Family**

**Medical emergency**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hotch picked up his phone, "Garcia could you get me a list of all missing persons since 1987?"

"Do you want all of Arkansas or just the Little Rock area?" She questioned.

"Start with Little rock and work your way out." Hotch answered. A few clicks later Garcia spoke again,

"Sir, hundreds, anything specific you would like me to look for?"

"Look for entire Families." Hotch instructed.

"Forty six Sir, they are coming your way." Garcia said.

Emily and Morgan returned from Gravel Ridge. They told Hotch and Pete about the report, "The man in the video was Michael Landers." Morgan said. "Only footage they had is Landers walking in to the station."

"No tape of the questioning." Emily finished for him.

JJ said, "So where is Michael Landers?"

* * *

Jacob stood in front of Michael Landers.

"Michael, where is the photo of Charlie?" Michael struggled against the ropes that held him into the chair,

"It's in the office."

Jacob punched Michael. "Do not make me ask again." He said quietly. Russ knew Jacob was furious, but didn't show it.

"Ok, ok, Patricia wanted to see it. I let her into the office the night she took off. She didn't take it I swear! When she said she was going to the police I checked, the picture was still there."

"You were responsible for that picture, Michael." Jacob pulled a gun out of his pocket placed it to Michael's right temple and pulled the trigger. "Get him to his car and drop it off on Interstate 165. Oh and Russ, leave a suicide note." Jacob wiped the gun clean with the end of his shirt, holding it out to Russ.

* * *

Later that evening Julie phoned Spencer. When he answered, all she could do was cry. He assured her he would be there as fast as he could. Spencer called Bobwhite Airport and booked a flight back to Virginia.

Hotch was at Pete Swartz's desk when Spencer approached him. Spencer looked pale and it concerned him. "Are you feeling well?" Hotch asked.

"I'll be ok." Spencer said as his lip quivered. "Sir I need a bit of time off, a few hours, maybe the rest of tomorrow."

Hotch asked, "What's going on Spencer?"

Spencer took a deep breath and told Hotch about Julie. Hotch rose from the chair and without another moments hesitation he said, "Come on, I'll drive you to the airport."

When Spencer landed in Virginia, Garcia was waiting for him. "Did Hotch call you?" Spencer was a bit annoyed.

"Yes, Reid he did, but he only asked me to pick you up. Honey, whatever is wrong I'm always here for you." She wrapped him up in a huge hug. Being there with Penelope was hard. He wanted to tell her everything, but he wasn't ready. Plus he needed to remain calm for Julianne's sake. Garcia drove Spencer to the hospital and when she offered to go in with him he declined.

"Well if you need me, I am a phone call away." She blew him a kiss as he got out of the car.

Morgan called Garcia's cell phone, "Is he there?"

"Yes baby he is." Garcia said softly.

"What is going on Garcia?"

"I don't know the details yet Morgan, but Julie is in the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Perfect Family**

**Julie's secret**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

He walked to Julie's room and when he seen her, he broke down. Julie's eyes were swollen from crying. She was as white as the sheet she was lying on. A container of blood dripped slowly into the I.V. in her arm. She had compression stockings on to prevent blood clots. A whooshing sound could be heard from the machine hooked to the stockings. Spencer sat on the bed, gathering Julie into his arms. They both cried clinging to one another.

When Julie could speak she said, "I'm so sorry Spencer."

"Shh don't worry about it, there will be more time." Spencer reassured her. He spent the rest of the night with Julie. Every time she moved or made a sound he was there by her side making sure she was alright. The nurses were there often giving Julie injections and keeping her pain level down. He worried over her endlessly, terrified he could lose her. "When the narcotics kicked in and Julie was deep asleep Spencer climbed into bed next to her. Holding her close he whispered "I love you honey, please, please don't leave me."

**xXx**

Come the next morning she insisted he return to Blue hill.

"I don't want to leave you." He complained.

"They need you." She argued.

"YOU need me!" He stressed.

"Spencer go, please solve this and then come home. I will be fine." He agreed to go only because the argument was wearing her out and she needed her strength."

* * *

Back in Blue Hill, Hotch picked him up at the airport.

"Thanks Hotch for keeping this to your self." Spencer said.

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Hotch questioned.

"Not right now." Spencer could barely get the words out without wanting to cry.

**xXx**

A 911 call came in about a man dead in a late model blue Honda civic. Lou Henninger called Pete early in the morning. Dale asked him who was on the phone.

"It's Lou; he thinks he found Michael Landers." Pete sat on the end of the bed, sliding his feet into well worn slippers. Dale stood, and slipped into a bathrobe tying it at her waist. 'I'll get the coffee on. Do you think they would want breakfast?"

"Dale will you wake Agent Hotchner?" Pete said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dale waited for him to come out before she answered.

"Uh, Pete would you do it, Please. The last time I knocked on his door it didn't turn out very well. And I'm surprised he didn't join the ladies at the hotel" Pete raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

Hotch heard a knock on his door. This time he yelled be right there. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the night stand, 4:30. He sat up rubbed his hands over his face before getting up to go to the door. When he opened it he saw Pete standing on the other side. Pete filled him in about the phone call.

Hotch said, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right there."

* * *

Reid picked up his cell, he had missed a call. He dialed the number, a few moments later Spencer was on the line with Dr. Levin.

"I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone, Ms. Weaver's heart stopped this morning we were unable to save her."

Spencer screamed… 'NO!'

**xXx**

He was covered in sweat and his hands shook. Sitting up in bed he grabbed his phone still no service. He tried to calm his breathing it was only a dream.

Hotch woke Morgan. He knocked on Reid's door but didn't get an answer. A little while later, coffee was on in the kitchen. Hotch was knotting his tie as he walked down the stairs. Morgan was already down in the kitchen, he was messing with the handcuffs on the back of his belt.

"Reid's not down yet?" Hotch said.

"He's on the phone in the Dale's office" Morgan replied. "Is he ok, Hotch?"

"Not my place to say." Hotch answered. "Anyone call Prentiss and JJ at the hotel?"

As he walked into the kitchen Rossi said, "Yes they'll meet us at the station."

Spencer called Dr. Levin. When he answered, the doctor caring for Julie said, "Dr. Reid I've been trying to reach you all night." Spencer sank into Dale's desk chair, waiting for the news he was sure he was about to get.

"Ms. Weaver's blood count was dangerously low overnight; she also has developed an abnormal heart rhythm. We moved her to the ICU. She is showing some improvement, but still has a long fight ahead of her."

Spencer let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you doctor I will call later in the afternoon to see how she is doing."

* * *

Garcia walked down the hall to Julie's room. When she seen it was empty, she went to the nurses station. She was told Julie was moved to the ICU. Garcia went to the elevator, balancing the flowers, balloons and teddy bear she brought Julie. She pushed the button and got on with, a frail looking senior citizen. "Four please" she said to the woman. Penelope tapped her foot until the doors opened on the fourth floor. She was anxious to know what happened to Julie. At the door to the ICU Penelope pressed the intercom button "I'm here for Julianne Weaver she said into the speaker.

"What relation?" The voice asked.

"Her sister" Penelope lied.

The elderly woman from the elevator stood behind Garcia and said, "And grandmother" The door buzzed and Garcia used her backside to push it open. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." to the woman.

Julie's Grandmother said, "Don't worry about it dear, can I help you with these" she grabbed the bear and balloons. The nurse who answered the buzzer met them in the hall, "You'll have to leave those here. Two visitors at a time, you have five minutes." She showed them to the room.

Penelope said to Julie's grandmother, "You go in I'll wait."

"Nonsense, she _is _going to want to see her long lost sister"

Julie had her eyes closed, but when she heard someone come in she opened them. "Nonie" Julie whispered. Tears flooded Julie's eyes. And she reached for her grandmother. They hugged and then she reached her hand out to Garcia.

"I didn't tell her, Dacha, but you need to call your mother."

"I will but not right now." Julie said, sounding like a child.

After their five minutes were up Garcia and Julie's grandmother walked out to the hall. "Elena Weaver" she introduced herself.

"Penelope Garcia."

Elena took hold of Garcia's arm and said, "Walk to the chapel with me?" Penelope agreed. "So tell me how my grand daughter got such a charming sister, without my notice."

Penelope told her how she knew Julie. They walked into the chapel and prayed. Elena lit a candle for Julie. She asked Penelope if she wished to light one too. She lit one for each of the team. Elena sat in the last pew. She patted the spot next to her. Penelope sat down too.

"So tell me about this young Spencer Reid, I have heard about." They sat there for over an hour.

Knowing why Julie was in the hospital made Garcia cry all the way to Quantico. She swore she would not tell anyone, but she ached to talk to Reid. The heart break he must be going through. She would call his cell and tell him she went to see Julie, let him figure it out on his own. Then maybe she could talk to him about it.

A few hours later the phone rang in Penelope's cubby, "Patron Saint of Quantico" Garcia said when she answered.

"Garcia, its Reid."

"Dear, how are you?"

"Fine, can I ask you to please check up on Julie? I really should be there"

"Don't worry that handsome head of yours I was there this morning. She was awake and I met the most wonderful granny today. Elena Weaver."

Reid let out a sigh of relief. "Garcia, do you know? Of 'course you do I can hear it in your voice. Please Penelope I beg of you to keep it to yourself."

"Spencer, I think you should share this with them. But it is your choice, mums the word."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Perfect Family**

**Building up to something.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Dale looked through the pictures that Garcia sent. After some time she came across the picture of Anna Greene, she placed it aside, along with a few others she thought might be the woman she talked to at the ranch. After some close examination Dale eliminated all of them, except Anna Greene. The picture was an older shot of her but Dale was certain it was her.

The body of Michael Landers was sent to the morgue and Hotch was waiting for the autopsy report. The car was processed and Hotch was certain this was not a suicide. This case was different, He wasn't sure if this was one they should be working on. It didn't present itself as a serial scenario and he was sure these were related to one another in a sense that it was isolated.

Dale knocked on the door to Pete's office.

"Do you have a minute Agent Hotchner?" It was awkward being alone with her after what happened. They both ignored it, as if it was a pink elephant in the room.

"Come on in" he said.

"I just came by to tell you I know who the woman is, the one that gave us the photo." After showing Hotch the picture they made a plan for Dale to drop by.

* * *

Dale drove down the dirt road to FLG; halfway there she spotted Jacob Jessup. He flagged her down. "Good to see you Dale, this is a nice surprise. And I don't know your friend."

"Jacob this is Emily, She came to visit on the farm this week."

Emily looked at Jacob, his brown hair neatly trimmed and parted to the left. He had on a powder blue button down shirt and tan Dockers. She noticed several of the men dressed in jeans and flannel shirts. In stark contrast to the mandatory dress the women were made to wear, the men didn't seem to have a dress code.

"Emily, it was nice to meet you. Let me gather Mary for you and you can have a visit here." Jacob said. Dale drove the rest of the way to the meeting place. The children were waiting for their treat.

A little while later Mary came out. Dale introduced her to Emily. The other women unloaded the baskets of corn from Dale's farm.

Jacob walked by and said, "Why don't you take these ladies inside for some coffee."

"Thank you, but I need to get back. I have many baskets to deliver."

"Suit yourself." Jacob walked away.

Dale took the opportunity to try and get some info from Anna.

"You bread was delicious, Mary. I shared it with our friends. I was wondering if you wished to share more." Dale tried to let Anna know what she really was talking about. "Anna caught her meaning and said, "Dozens."

"Who made it this way?" Emily said.

"It's Jacob's recipe."

Anna told them she would have more when Dale came on Tuesday.

* * *

"Sir, why are we wasting time here?" JJ didn't wait to be asked in to Pete's office when she knocked on the open door. "I have countless cases we could be spending time on." "Have a seat." He motioned to the chair on his right. JJ sat down and crossed her legs.

"I know this feels like a waste of time. Dave thinks we are needed here and that is reason enough for me."

"We're here to appease Rossi?" she said in disbelief.

Hotch took a moment before responded, deciding if he should tell her how he really felt. "JJ I don't think we are needed here. And soon I will pull the plug. But for now, I do not think _all_ of us are ready to handle another case."

She replied one word, "Spencer!"

**xXx**

Back at the station everyone gathered to talk about the meeting with Anna. "Something is going on there." Emily said "Very little activity other than the women. And Jessup was more than willing to allow us inside. A self providing ranch and yet no one is working, or moving around."

"Everything about Jessup and this group is wrong." Rossi said.

"Do you think he is identifying with Benjamin Cyrus?" Reid questioned.

"If he is, we are looking at another, Waco, or Ruby Ridge." Rossi surmised.

"If that's true, they know we are here." Hotch said.

Morgan and Emily looked at each other, this suddenly became real.

**xXx**

Deputy Lou Henninger parked his truck outside the chapel. He walked up the steps and opened the door. The meeting was already underway, and Jessup stopped talking, looking at him as Lou closed the door. "Brother, come join us." Jessup said.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Perfect Family**

**Betrayal**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

That evening Jessup came to the women's dorm, "Anna, come with me."

She was terrified that they knew she had been the one who took the picture of Charlie. She followed Jessup trying not to let her fear show. They walked to the chapel and once inside she saw a man she never seen before. He was wearing a Blue Hill policeman's uniform. His name tag read _Patrolman L. Henninger_. Anna didn't know what to think about this cop being here. Jessup didn't deal with the law. His justice was self served.

"Anna I would like you to meet your new husband." Jessup said as if he was introducing her to a new acquaintance.

There wasn't a wedding ceremony at this time. That would be saved for when they received their new child, one Fathered by Jacob Jessup. Anna wished with all her heart not to be part of this "perfect family"

* * *

Tuesday morning Hotch sat in Dale's kitchen. Dale and Pete listened as Hotch told them how to handle this afternoon.

"Do everything like you normally do. Do not change routine. We will wait for you at the station. If you are not back by 2:30 we will be prepared to come there. Pete, do not tell anyone about this. The fewer people who know about it the better."

They both agreed.

Anna saw the truck coming down the dirt road. She knew it was Dale; she waited on the steps of the meeting house. She was unable to get into the office to get more of the pictures. She was afraid this would stop them from looking into the deaths. This man Lou she was introduced to was a cop in Blue hill, Anna wondered if he could be under cover. But why would Jacob arrange for her to marry him? So many questions and Anna knew she couldn't ask them for fear that she would be exposed.

Dale stuck to her routine and Anna handed her a loaf of bread. Something in her eyes seemed apologetic. Dale wondered what that could mean. She told Anna, "See you next week." She waited until Anna walked up the steps to the meeting house before getting back in her pickup. She drove passed the chapel and as soon as she started down the dirt road a shot rang out. The bullet smashed the back window of Dale's truck, lodging in the back of Dale's head killing her instantly.

Anna heard the gun shot. She ran to the door of the meeting house just in time to see the truck veer off the road and slam into a tree, the horn blaring. She looked at the chapel and saw Russ Myer stand up on the roof, holding an automatic riffle.

* * *

Hotch, and the team waited for Dale to return. When the 2:30 deadline past Morgan gathered Pete and Lou Henninger together.

"We need to get over there, Agent Hotchner, and I won't take no for an answer this time!" Pete ranted.

JJ moved in to calm him down, "Pete I know you want to go get Dale. But I need you to understand barging in there will only cause her harm. You and I know they want us to do that. But we will take care of this. And do it with minimal loss of life. Please let us do our job."

"You better!" He pointed at Hotch. "You damn well better do it!" He went to his office and slammed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Perfect Family**

**Stand off**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Two hours later Jimmy Rogers and Stanley Worbach, two of the off duty patrolmen joined the already packed station. Rossi greeted the incoming FBI agents and tactical team, the rest of them put on their gear. Reid checked his gun and thought of La Plata and being held in that compound. He looked at Emily and knew she was doing the same

Just before sunset they approached the Ranch. They parked their vehicles outside of the entrance. Hotch exited the SUV and spotted Dale's truck. He could see her slumped forward in the seat. He could see the blood spatter on the windshield and he knew instinctively she was dead. When Pete seen her he screamed at the chapel, "You bastards!" He waved his fist in the air before slamming them down on the hood of his patrol car. They waited for some kind of communication and as the sun set, there wasn't a sound from inside the ranch.

Jessup gathered the men into the chapel and told the women and children to stay in the meeting house. As soon as he seen the FBI had shown up he began talking to the men, "Some of you here tonight will die. But remember this sacrifice is for your savior. Does anyone wish to not be a part of this?" He waited. When no one came forward he said, "Good! I did not ask for this crown of thorns, I did not ask for the family of God to be broken. But the unrighteous have chosen this seed to do evil against us! It is judgment day gentlemen." The men raised their rifles and cheered.

Rossi approached Hotch, "We are almost at day break and no word from inside."

"You're worried?" Hotch replied.

"It is unusual. But it has happens. They're waiting for something."

"But, what?" Hotch wondered.

Before daybreak half the men climbed up to the roof. The others took position along the walls of the chapel.

Morgan waved Hotch and Rossi over to where he stood, "There's movement on the roof." The sun began to peek over the ridge. Before Hotch could reply, a bullet grazed his arm. Morgan dove at Hotch knocking him to the ground.

"I'm Alright it's no bigger than a scratch." He yelled at Derek as he examined his arm. People called from all over the area. "Get down!" Five minutes of gun fire held the FBI and police at bay.

Anna sat with the women and children. She clung to the Bible she was holding. Not because she felt she needed a Bible, but because she had placed all the photos inside. Last night when Jessup called all the men to the Chapel she picked the lock on the office door. She gathered all the photos together stuffing them inside the King James she carried. Jessup was to busy to realize they were gone.

It got eerily quiet. JJ sat at the tire of a police car and looked over at Emily who was crouched by the fender. When it was apparent the shooting had stopped. The FBI quickly stormed the Chapel. Pete took off running in that direction, following Lou Henninger. Lou stopped abruptly he turned to Pete and shot him in the face. Emily saw him kill Pete and she turned her weapon on Lou. But before she could react, a rifle blast came from the chapel and killed Lou Henninger.

Emily dove back behind the car. JJ was caught out in the open between the Chapel and the police cruiser. She was beyond where Lou lay dead, so she ran to the building. She plastered herself to the wall and looked up. She could see the rain gutter above her but nothing more. She looked at Emily. Prentiss shook her head no. JJ began moving along the wall and Emily made a mad dash towards her. She reached JJ without incident. JJ said "What the Hell was that?" Emily shrugged her shoulders. They inched their way around the building till they made it to the front.

As soon as they got to the corner Russ Myers stepped to the edge of the roof. He pointed the gun at Emily and JJ took a step away from the wall and shot him. He fell off the edge landing at Emily's feet. "As soon as he hit the ground Emily shot him again. JJ rolled her eyes at Em. "I expect that from Morgan." Emily shrugged her shoulders again.

The building was cleared and the team inched their way farther into the camp. A gun battle ensued at the dorms. A few minutes later Morgan had shot and killed Jacob Jessup. The other members of the cult surrendered.

Reid ran to the meeting house and banged on the door. He yelled, Anna Greene, its Spencer Reid of the FBI, everything is over." He heard a click as the door was unlocked and a little girl about five years old came out. Slowly all the women exited the meeting house. Anna was one of the last people out the door. She walked over to Emily and placed the Bible in her hands, "In there you'll find the answers."

Emily opened the Bible and saw the pictures of the dead children.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Perfect Family**

**What is wrong with Reid.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

JJ and Emily spoke to Anna about the ranch. She told them how Jessup had thought he was God and that he could make perfect families. She explained how he chooses people to come to the ranch and how the parents would have a new child given to them once they let Jessup set their child free. Spencer listened to all Anna had to say. He didn't comment. Anna told them about the pit and showed JJ where it was. She pointed to an embankment off in the distance. Emily asked if Anna would walk with them to it. After spending sometime down by the pit JJ and Emily walked back to get Reid, he was gone.

Spencer walked back to the SUV head down. He couldn't understand how these families could let Jacob Jessup murder their children. He could see Anna straightening her scarf off in the distance. 3:17 11:08 Flashed in his mind. He had seen that sewn in Anna's scarf.

He stopped walking. He looked at Anna, then thought of the crime scene photo of Patricia Landers.

_-Embroidery at the edge of her head covering. _

The numbers kept swirling in Reid's mind.

_All of the women in the missing person's report had the same stitching in the hem of their scarves._

Suddenly it made sense to him. Spencer clenched his jaw, furious.

He ran to where Anna stood. He passed Morgan, bumping in to him. Morgan looked at Hotch, then yelled over his shoulder,

"Reid, what is it?"

Hotch and Morgan followed him.

JJ and Emily saw him running up the embankment with Morgan and Hotch giving chase. Emily put her hand on her gun.

JJ said "What is happening there?" They ran in that direction.

JJ called Rossi, "Something's happening." She said into the radio.

Rossi hoped into Pete's car and drove down the road to the Pit.

As soon as he was with in arms length, Reid grabbed the scarf off of Anna's head. He thrust it in her face, "Is this your penance? Is this what you used on them? The stitching is the time of death, isn't it?"

Anna tried to take a step back but she was on the edge of the pit.

Reid grabbed Anna's shoulders and spun her around. She pitched forward and almost fell into the mass grave. He held on to her shoulders and leaned forward, making her peer into the grave. He plastered himself against her so she couldn't get away. Her body shook with fear as she wondered what he was going to do.

"Look, there are your children Anna, not even a fitting burial for pigs! Did they cry, beg for their life? Tell me, WHAT DID YOU DO? Smother or strangle them? ANSWER ME!"

Morgan pulled Reid away from Anna; "Back up kid" intensely he looked at him. "What's gotten into to you?"

Reid pushed back at Morgan, then realizing he wasn't going to move him. He stood defensively and shouted at him, "SHE…SHE KILLED THEM, THEY ALL DID!" Reid pointed at Anna as Morgan pushed him further away.

"**No, Morgan, stop**!" He spun around taking two steps away from him and then he lunged at Morgan again, trying to get to Anna. When Morgan wouldn't move Spencer shoved the scarf at him, "Here look at this, the stitching; it's the time of death." Reid waved the scarf in his clenched fist. "Jessup didn't kill them; these women murdered their own **children**!" Reid pushed at Morgan as if he was trying to tackle him but Morgan held his ground.

Hotch couldn't believe the way Reid went after this woman, he had never seen him act this way. He thought he might strike her. Before he could react Morgan was putting space between the two.

"Kid, you got to calm down!" Morgan held him by the shoulders.

Reid screamed at him, "**Let go of me!" **

Morgan physically shoved Reid back a foot, before letting him go.

Disgusted Spencer wadded up the scarf and threw it in the dirt at Anna's feet.

Morgan looked back at Anna and saw she had tears running down her face. He knew Reid was right. And he looked away from her, back to Spencer, but Spencer was already walking down the road.

JJ crossed the distance between her and Reid in a few short strides. She had never seen him like that. He was like a cornered animal. Even now she could see the tension and furry rising off of Reid.

"What is going on? Talk to me Spence."

Reid swung his arm out of JJ's grip and kept walking. Abruptly he turned around and said, "Julie was pregnant. She had a miscarriage."

JJ stopped in her tracks, hearing Reid say that, kept her frozen in place.

Reid turned away from JJ and began walking back to the Bunks. As a sea of FBI agent in flak jackets descended upon the Meeting house, arresting all the women, who were previously reported as missing.

* * *

**GK Chesterton once said, "Men do not differ much about what things they will call evils; they differ about what evils they call excusable."**


End file.
